Trial and Error
by Novex Trevenz
Summary: After a fight with Red X, Robin's been acting a little strangely, but only around Raven. So when Raven tries to tell the others, they don't see anything wrong with him. Robin and Raven Pairing. This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

The Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans Cartoon Show  
This is my first story, but I really want to thank RaeRikkuStrong for acknowledging my review.  
Ok then, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and if I have spelling errors, it's because I only have WordPad!

* * *

As dusk gleefully approached, the haggard Titans approached their Tower, each unable to relinquish the pain throbbing in their bodies. Raven's less tattered body volunteered to levitate them home, receiving praise from Beast Boy and Cyborg. All accepted her assistance with the exception of the tense Boy Wonder, who was riding rapidly on his R-Cycle. Approaching the roof, Raven settled the rest down to enter their home and smack hard and fast on their better-than-heaven beds. She too was about to retreat into her private quarters as well when her leader cried out to her. 

"Raven, I need to talk to you." Robin's calm voice lingered in the hallways Raven was standing in, echoing the projected thoughts of her masked leader. She softly turned around to be faced with nothing but a blank, silver wall. The sound of Robin's footsteps could be heard from a distance, motioning for the dark Titan to follow. Unable to walk, Raven simply levitated towards Robin's distinguishing voice, swirling her cloak ever so gently behind her. She turned the corner and there stood the traffic-light leader, leaning against his bedroom door.

"What's wrong ?" Raven monotonously asked, settling herself down a foot away from Robin.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's exactly how I pictured today would end." The jet-haired heart-breaker walked slowly towards Raven, each step calculatedly unnerving. As a few moments passed, Robin's body was close to Raven's smaller one, eyeing her down with an intense gaze.

"What are you doing?" Raven's voice was shattered and wavy, as she attempted to step back away from her leader. Robin grabbed her waist and brought them even closer together than before.

Excessive thoughts flooded through Raven's already cluttered mind, shocked at Robin's current behavior.

"Raven, I think it's about time we stopped denying our feelings..." Robin pierced Raven. Something was definately off.

Raven successfully backed away from Robin, easily slipping through his arms with her agile body.  
"Robin, I--" Raven had it all. She had a speech ready in her mind, a speech capable of concluding this issue. But she forgot it.

"Robin? Who said I was Robin?" Robin looked very serious with this inquisition.

By now, Raven's confusion had just been raised several notches. Quickly closing her eyes, she strained to sense his Soul Signature, and he was right... it wasn't Robin's.

* * *

I hope you liked it so far. I think I might have been too speedy and shortwith my work, but, I tried! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin's an insomniac which really means he's got split personality. Basically he has an imaginary friend take over his body while his subconscious self watches, thinking that the person is real. It's really complicated." Cyborg was always the voice of reason. Now, Cyborg just became the voice of confusion.

Raven immediately paralyzed Robin before any damage could lug on. Arms folded, eyebrow quirked, and an expression to sum it all into one bad, nasty attitude, Raven finally knew why there were two energy signatures.

One was Robin's; the other was his split personality's.

This really was a dilemma. What to do, what to do.  
"So dude, what are we gonna do! Robin is like, our leader! We can't let him run around all Jekyll and Hyde like!" And of course the questioning ensues. First it'd be Beast Boy.

"Oh friends, we cannot allow friend Robin to remain in such a bamboozled state, as earthlings call it. Raven, could you possibly not delete the other, bad side of Robin? I wish to reunite with the 'good guy' Robin." Starfire was next in line.

"I can't just delete an energy signature. It'd be like destroying a human being's soul." Raven preferred to spit things out with her acid mouth. Such a know it all, and she enjoyed being one, too. Glancing down to look at the unconscious Robin laying still on the medical bed, she wondered why on earth Robin would have another soul inhabiting his body.

He was nothing special. Just… another human being; or was he?

"Well…" Cyborg stepped in, seeing that the mystic was lost in her train of thoughts. "I could use a bio-chemical amplifier that can separate and maintain the brain-frequencies of the different people and keep them at bay. But then again, I would need an electro-magnetic sub-chronic inducer that could…" and his voice just faded away.

"I'm going to need to enter his brain and sort things out between the two. Robin doesn't even know that there's another person in his body. Neither does that person know Robin is in the body." Raven raised her hood and levitated in a cross-legged position.

"In other words, I'm going to be away for a little while, and when I come back, my tea better be right next to me on my bedside table." Chanting away, the dark titan fled into Robin's head in a split second.

TBC


End file.
